Events, such as concerts, sporting events, and the like, are often enjoyed via live or pre-recorded media broadcasts or streams. Television broadcasts generally involve the capture of the event via one or more cameras located at different perspectives. This allows a producer to select which feeds to present to an audience. Similar models may be followed for event-related media streams provided over a computer network, in that a production company may editorially control the audio and/or video capture and feed selection that is provided to end users.